Let Me Be Your Wings
by Evil Wanda
Summary: Karai and Leonardo were out and fly on one of Martin’s air glider? What will happen when a demon try to marry Karai, will Karai stay with Leonardo or marry Naraku? I don't own everyone but Martin.


Title: Let Me Be Your Wings

Arthur: Evil Wanda

Summary: Karai and Leonardo were out and fly on one of Martin's air glider? What will happen when a demon try to marry Karai, will Karai stay with Leonardo or marry Naraku?

At Oroku Saki's mansion, Oroku Karai was walk in the hall when she runs into someone.

"Martin, how many time I told you not to run?" Karai asked look at her 14 year old best friend Martin Cleopatra Fire Hawks, 5, 000,001, who ling blonde that put up and let two bangs feel in font of her face, deep blue and brown eyes, wear a black shirt, pair of deep blue jeans and red Nike sneakers.

"Sorry, I was finishing my air glider and my mom need me to help her on the DarkFortree so places don't master that the air glider is do" Martin smiled as she run and teleport way.

"Thank for the head up" Karai grinned walk out side where she take out her cell phone and called her boyfriend when her phone was take from her. "I do hate that when you do, Leonardo" as a mutant turtle name Leonardo come out of the shadow.

"Why were you about to call me?" Leonardo asked.

"Remember when I told you that Martin, my best friend has an air glider?" Karai asked.

"Yeah, the one she made by her hands with her father's help" Leonardo answered.

"Yes, she told me that she fixes it and I thought about take it for a ride" Karai called as Leonardo smile know his girlfriend and nodded as they both run in to Martin's chamber where her air glider was as they take in the night sky.

"Hold on" Leonardo called as Karai wrapped her arms around his wrist as they want up to space.

Leonardo:

Let me be your wings   
Let me be your only love  
Let me take you far beyond the stars   
Let me be your wings  
Let me lift you high above  
Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours  
Anything that you desire   
Anything at all  
Everyday I'll take you higher  
And I'll never let you fall

Let me be your wings  
Leave behind the world you know  
For another world of wondrous things  
We'll see the universe  
And dance on Saturn's rings as they dance around Saturn.  
Fly with me and I will be your wings

Anything that you desire  
Anything at all  
(Anything at all)  
Everyday I'll take you higher  
And I'll never let you fall. Karai smile.

Karai:

You will be my wings  
You will be my only love  
Wondrous things are sure to happen.

On the Dark Fortress, Martin was checking the engine when her godfather, Ecliptor walks in carrying a tray with a snack and a cup of ice tea.

"Little one, you need to rest" Ecliptor called as Martin jump from the second flood.

"I know, Ecliptor but after I check something" Martin smiled check the power. "Look find" take the cup and eat the snack.

"Your air glider on earth right?" he asked as Martin look at him as she drank the tea.

"Yes, I ask Karai not to touch…it" Martin answered as Ecliptor grain because she find out.

"Let it go?" Ecliptor asked as Martin nodded.

Back with Karai and Leonardo, they piss the Dark Fortress and start sing.

Both:

We'll see the universe  
And dance on Saturn's rings  
Heaven isn't too far   
Heaven is where you are  
Stay with me and  
Let me be your (You will be my) wings as they dance again then went back to earth.

On back Earth, Karai and Leonardo get off when Martin teleport in.

"One good reason I can't kill you?" Martin asked as Leonardo left and Karai's adopt father, Oroku Saki walk behind her.

"Kid, left" Saki's voice ordered as Martin turn around and saw Saki.

"Left" Martin called bowing to Saki and walk away.

"I'm in trouble?" Karai asked with sad eyes.

"Yes, now in your chamber" Saki answered as Karai bow and Martin watch from the shadow.

Martin sigh "Oh boy, this not going to be good" jump to Karai's widow and saw Saki told Karai that he saw her with a emery and Karai said that he let Martin date a emery but he said he not her uncle as he walk out and Karai cry. "Oh, Karai, stop your crying" in Irish voice walk in.

"Why?" Karai asked look at Martin.

"He hate them, that why" Martin answered.

"Oh, maybe I should stop see him" Karai sigh.

"Hell no, listen you told once to follow my heart" Martin called sat next to her best friend.

"Hey" Karai sigh, "Why?" as Martin smiled?

Martin:

You're sure to do impossible things  
If you follow your heart  
Your dreams will fly on magical wings  
When you follow your heart  
If you have to journey far  
Here's a little trick  
You don't need a guiding star  
Trust your thicker, get there quicke as Karai smiled.

You're sure to do impossible things  
If you follow your heart

You're sure to do impossible things  
If you follow your heart  
Your dreams will fly on magical wings  
When you follow your heart

North or south or east or west  
Where to point your shoes?  
Which direction is the best?  
If the choosing get confusing  
Maybe it's the map you're using  
You don't need a chart to guide you   
Close your eyes and look inside you

You're sure to do impossible things  
If you know where to start  
Your dreams will fly on magical wings  
When you follow  
Just trust the swallow   
And always follow your heart.

"Thank kid" Karai thanked as Martin smiled and remember what he and Leonardo has.

Karai:

I know there's someone somewhere  
Someone who's sure to find me soon  
After the rain goes there are rainbows  
I'll find my rainbow soon  
Soon it won't be just pretend  
Soon a happy ending  
Love, can you hear me  
If you're near me  
Sing your song  
Sure and strong   
And soon as Martin feel sleep and Karai put the coves over her and kiss her head

"Night, my pharaoh" Karai called turn of the lights.

In Oroku Saki's office, Saki was look at some pictures of Martin on his shoulders with Karai at his side when Martin and Karai were kids and they turn into adults in font of his eyes.

Saki:

I know that someone somewhere  
Someone's sure to find her soon  
After the rain goes there are rainbows  
She'll find her rainbow soon  
Soon my breaking heart will mend  
Soon a happy ending  
Troubles behind her I will find her  
Homeward bound, safe and sound  
And soon as Karai listen and smile.

"I let her date Leonardo, Martin" Saki called as Karai look in and saw Martin's grandfather aka Martin Hawks, 5,000,000 aka Dark Specter.

"I know it hard for you let her go to emery" Dark Specter called "I mean it was hard for Ecliptor let go of Astronema to my son, Zhane and look where they are now, adopt a son of lighting and bore my granddaughter of fire" added as Saki smiled.

"You right" Saki called as the alerter went off and Martin run in.

"IT NARAKU" Martin yelled as Dark Specter toss her Bo staff and a demon come in.

"What are you done here, Naraku?" Saki asked take an out his swords and toss one to Karai.

"To marry Karai," Naraku answered as Martin jump in font of Karai.

"The answered is no" Saki yelled as Martin close her eyes and waiting for Naraku to attack when he surprise her but she take out a ball.

"Ponyta, get Karai out of here to Leonardo" Martin ordered as a fire horse come from the ball and took Karai way on it back.

With the turtles, they were on a roof play when Ponyta come with Karai on it back.

"Karai" Leonardo called help her down as his father, Splinter take Ponyta and give him some water. "What going on?"

"Naraku attack the mansion" Karai answered.

"Naraku, that heft demon can have the Shredder" one brother of Leonardo Raphael yelled.

"He attack Martin," Karai added as Raphael stop.

"Oh boy, if Astronema find out, hell going to broke out" Michelangelo, other brother of Leonardo called.

"And her grandfather is there" Karai called.

"Yeah but they escapes" Donatello, other brother of Leonardo smiled as Karai look behind her and saw Martin, Saki and Dark Specter stand there.

"Hey" Martin grinned.

"How?" Karai asked.

"If I know a little of Martin's power, her and her grandfather teleport out" Splinter called give Ponyta back to Martin.

"Yes, but Naraku is maybe follow us" Dark Specter answered as Martin hold his hands like she do when she was scare.

"But how are we going to escapes?" Martin asked.

"Martin, let me have your bag," Leonardo ordered.

"Okay, but it only had my things," Martin answered.

"It let Naraku away from you guys and come to me" Leonardo called as Martin give him her beg.

"Be careful" Karai called as Leonardo bow to Martin, who bow back and left.

"Come on, Karai" Martin ordered as they teleport to the Dark Fortress.

On the Dark Fortress, Quantrons were work and bow to Martin and her friends as they walk by.

"Make way for the princess of good and evil" a voice called as Martin cover head.

"Elgar, for the love of Re, shut up" Martin yelled as Elgar bow and walk away. "Get some room for my guests, they are stay for tonight. Make Karai's bed in my chamber, she will sleep in there with me," ordered to some Quantrons, which move to her order.

In Martin's chamber, Martin was wear her pjs bottom as a female Quantron was combing her hair for Martin.

"Karai, you okay?" Martin asked as two more Quantron make Karai's bed.

"Yeah" Karai answered.

"Leave" Martin order to the Quantrons, who bow and walk out. "How about sing a song? It help?" as Karai smiled.

Karai:

Once there was the sun  
Bright and warm and wonderful  
Just like the love within my heart  
Now there's no more sun  
Winter has killed everything   
Although it's dark December  
Forever I'll remember sun.

"I bet he okay" Martin answered button up her top of her pjs.

"I guess you right, kid" Karai sigh as Martin get in her bed and feel back to sleep.

The next day, Ecliptor walk in and shock Martin, who mumble go way.

"I have world of Leonardo" Ecliptor called as Martin is up, put on her robe, and tied.

"Come, we talk in the hall so Karai won't wake up" Martin ordered as they walk out not know that Karai was wake and walk to the door and hear what they said.

"Naraku disappeared then his demons show up and attack Leonardo" Ecliptor's voice answered as Karai walk back to bed and cry.

"I have feel Karai hear" Martin called walk and saw Karai sob. "Go get Saki and told Splinter about Leonardo" as Ecliptor bow and leaf as while Martin hugged Karai, who cry on her shoulder.

Martin:

I know that someone somewhere  
Someone's sure to find her soon  
After the rain goes there are rainbows  
She'll find her rainbow soon  
Soon my breaking heart will mend  
Soon a happy ending  
Troubles behind her I will find her  
Homeward bound, safe and sound  
And soon as Karai smile.

"Thank pharaoh" Karai thanked.

"Will, come on, we need breakfast" Martin smiled as they walk out.

Later that day, Martin get world that Leonardo was live but Karai do not know so Martin had a little plane.

"I don't want to ride your air glider," Karai wired as Martin smile.

"But it be fun, it help you forget about Leonardo" Martin laughed.

"I guest you right," sigh Karai as Martin up on her air glider as Karai follow.

On earth, Ecliptor meet up with Leonardo, who was live.

"Thanks Ecliptor for help me to told Karai I live" Leonardo smiled as Ecliptor need and saw Martin come.

"Go hide" Ecliptor ordered as Leonardo hide in the shadow.

"Hey Ecliptor" Martin smiled.

"Greet my princess, lady Karai" Ecliptor greeted bowing to them as they bow back and Karai look around.

"I can't stand here" Karai sigh walk away.

"No" Martin and Ecliptor yelled. "Sing" as Karai look at them.

"I can't sing not with Leonardo" Karai called walk away.

"Oh no. you don't" Martin called jump in font of Karai. "Sing" give her a puppy look.

Karai:

You will be my wings   
You will be my only love  
You will take me far beyond the stars

"Guys, this is silly, this is where me and Leonardo meet " Karai called sat down.

"But, Karai that good" Martin ordered.

"Take me back to the Dark Fortress" Karai answered.

Ecliptor:

Let me be your wings

"Like that. Sing like that" Ecliptor smiled.

Karai:

You will lift me high above  
Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours   
Anything that we desire  
Anything at all  
Everyday you'll take me higher...

"Let's be practical. I can't to this and Leonardo is never coming back!" Karai yelled as Martin walk away to Leonardo, who come out of the shadow as Karai said that.

Leonardo:

And I'll never let you fall! as Karai turn and saw Leonardo.

"You... it's you, Leonardo, you live" Karai smiled as they run to each other.

"Karai, will you marry me?" Leonardo asked as Saki, Splinter, and his brother teleport down.

"Yes, she will" Saki answered as Karai smiled as Martin and Dark Specter teleport to the moon where the wedding and Dark Specter was do the ceremony, Karai was wearing red, embroidered with flowers kimono, Leonardo was wearing blue, and embroidered with  
dragons and Martin was wearing a Egyptains dress.

"I can't believe this" Raphael mumbled.

"Me in a dress or them?" Martin asked.

"Both" Raphael answered.

"Shut" Saki ordered as Leoarnardo and Karai walk away from Dark Specter.

Chorus  
Anything that you desire  
Anything at all  
Every day I'll take you higher  
And I'll never let you fall  
And always follow your heart as Leomardo whist for something when Martin saw her air glider.

"Oh, come on" Martin called as Saki smiled and pet her head as Karai toss her flowers to Martin. "I get marry next" as Dark Specter look her and Leonardo kiss his wife.

**The End**


End file.
